rapfandomcom-20200223-history
K.D Aubert
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Karen Denise Aubert (born December 6, 1978), commonly known as K.D. Aubert, is an American actress and fashion model. Contents *1 Early life *2 Career *3 Filmography *4 Television *5 Music videos *6 Video game appearances *7 References *8 External links Early life Aubert was born in Shreveport, Louisiana and is of African-American and Louisiana Creole (African American, Native American, and French) descent,[1] describing herself as "African-American with a dash of Creole".[2] She grew up in California attended San Diego State University, where she played on the Aztec softball team. Career She was discovered working behind the make-up counter at Macy's.[citation needed] She has modeled for Victoria's Secret, Noxzema, Frederick's of Hollywood, Escada and many more.[citation needed] She co-hosted MTV's Kidnapped and has gone on to star in several films and music videos. Aubert is also one of the four original Fantanas, a female group of spokesmodels appearing in TV commercials for the soft drink Fanta. She was the Strawberry Fanta. She is featured with her fellow Fantanas in the Maxim magazine online girl gallery and was ranked #91 and #97 on the Maxim Hot 100 Women of 2003[3] and 2004,[4] respectively. She has also been in a commercial for Bacardi, Miller Lite, Go Daddy, Beats By Dr.Dre, Old Spice, and Cola. K.D Aubert recently won the African Oscar's Award for her role in the movie Turning Point which along with the cast won several African Oscar Award's. 55t Filmography *''Turning Point'' (2012) - Stacey *''Percentage'' (2012) - Jackie *''Silent No More'' (2012) - Vivica *''Still Waiting...'' (2009) - Trina *''Surfer, Dude'' (2008) - April May *''The Grand'' (2007) - Julie *''Def Jam: Icon'' (2007) - Platinum *''In the Mix'' (2005) - Cherise *''Frankenfish'' (2004) - Eliza *''Soul Plane'' (2004) - Giselle *''DysEnchanted'' (2004) - Little Red Riding Hood *''Hollywood Homicide'' (2003) - Shauntelle/Streetcar Blanche *''Friday After Next'' (2002) - Donna *''The Scorpion King'' (2002) - Harlot Television *''CSI: NY'' (2008) - Maude *''Bones'' (2005, episode "The Man in the Bear") - Toni - Delivery person *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (2003) - Nikki Wood *''Kidnapped'' (2002) - Co-Host Music videos *Lloyd (singer) "Lay It Down" *Ludacris "Number One Spot" *Fabolous featuring Tamia's "Into You (Remix)" *Fabolous and P.Diddy's "Trade it All Part II" *Belly f. Mario Winans: "Ridin'" *Ne-Yo feat. Jamie Foxx Fabolous "She got her Own" *Lloyd Banks feat. Avant "Karma" *Nick Cannon "Your Pop's Don't Like Me" *Da Backwudz "I Don't Like the Look of It" *Slique "Got it For Me" *Jeremih ft. 50 Cent "Down On Me" *John Legend "Number One" Video game appearances *Def Jam Icon As Platinum References #'Jump up ^' playboy.com[dead link] #'Jump up ^' "K.D. Aubert presented by Cutiecentral.com". Retrieved February 29, 2008. #'Jump up ^' "FreeJose.com". Maxim Magazine Hot 100 Women of 2003. Retrieved January 23, 2007. #'Jump up ^' "FreeJose.com". Maxim Magazine Hot 100 Women of 2004. Retrieved January 23, 2007. External links *K. D. Aubert at the Internet Movie Database *K. D. Aubert at AllRovi *Official MySpace [1] Official Twitter [2] Official Website [3] Official Instagram